Restless and searching
by TrintaC
Summary: Story from Skye's POV starting the week after she shot Lucas. What happens when she can't sleep and wants to know what happened to him. Haven't written in a few years so be kind please and I hope you enjoy. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no rights or anything to do with Terra Nova. I'm just a person who is very into the Lucket ship and has been inspired by the other authors on here. Thank you all for doing what you do :)

* * *

It has been a week since I shot Lucas and he disappeared into the jungle. Sleep has been hard to come by and what little I've managed to get has been broken up by nightmares. Dreams of finding Lucas dead, dreams of him coming back for vengeance, they are both terrifying. I never wanted to hurt him. I believe deep down he was a good person and the feelings his touch and stare would invoke in me were indescribable. I don't know if I should hope he died out there or pray he made it to safety and is healing at this very moment. God I wish I knew where he is.

After another hour of tossing and turning trying to sleep I've decided to go look for him. If I find his body then at least I can say goodbye. If I find him and he wants to take his revenge then so be it, I just can't deal with this anymore. With that I start grabbing supplies and stuffing them in by bag. A set of clothes, compact first aid kit, canteen of water, some food and my survivor knife which I strap to my thigh. It's not much but I still haven't gotten my gone back from Commander Tyler yet. God what am I doing? IF he catches me going OTG he'll might never forgive me but I just can't let it rest. If I leave now it'll be dawn by the time I get to the falls and I'm not sure how long it will take to get to where I had last seen him but I don't want to be traveling too much at night. It's my day off so hopefully no one will look for me. Josh is still mourning Kara and the Commander isn't really talking to me. Everyone is still trying to get back to normal after everything... With that I grab my gear and set off to the fence where I sneak out and rush to the cover of the forest.

A few hours later I'm at the spot I last saw him... Where I betrayed him one last time to stop him from killing the only father I have left in the world. I try to follow his trail but lose track of it a few miles into the woods. Stopping to rest on a fallen tree I take a drink and look around. Not having found him yet is a good sign right? Unless some scavengers found him first and dragged him off there is a good chance he made it. Is that a good thing? I don't know but something inside me really hopes he did. I miss the way he would catch me with his intense stare and always seemed to keep me in his sights. He terrified me, don't get me wrong, but he also intrigued me. A man, rugged and tough, a genius more intelligent than any I have ever known, yet he seemed to think I was special. His touch sent shivers down spine and heat rushing over me. I had put my head down but now I spun around when I hear a branch breaking. I grab my knife and curse myself for coming out here without a gun. Turning I don't see anything and then a hear it. His voice, calling out to me from above. "Hello dear sister, come to finish me off?" Resting on a branch above, there he is. Looking a bit worn but remarkably healthy all things considering. I don't know what to say. Tears stream down my face as I fall to my knees and say what I've been thinking the whole week. "Lucas, I am so sorry." He drops down to the ground, grunting and holding his chest after he lands. He walks over and touches my face. "As you should be sister, as you should be. But all things can be forgiven."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to anything!

Sorry this is so short. I'm the type of person that if I don't keep writing at least a little bit I won't write at all so trying to work on it (with toddlers running around it isn't easy lol). I hope you enjoy it, if not sorry!

* * *

I stare at him in shock. Could he really forgive me that easily? Do I deserve it? Why should I even want a murderer's forgiveness. All these thoughts race through my head and come to a sudden holt at Lucas buckles to the ground. I reach out to try and support him. "Are you alright?" I ask, what a stupid question. "What can I do?" "I couldn't get one of the bullets out last night. Think you could lend a hand?" With that he pulled aside his ripped shirt and I first catch sight of the wounds I gave him. He had managed to wipe them down but I can still see streaks of dirt and blood. It looks like he had taken a knife to the wound on his shoulder but the one on his chest looks more red and puffy. I gulp and reach out to touch it, seeming to need to confirm it and he is real. Steeling myself I say I'll help and guide him to the base of the tree to rest upon. I know there isn't anything in my first aid kit to help remove a bullet. I take some disinfectant out of the kit and clean my hands and my knife. I flush realizing he has been staring at me the whole time. "This is going to hurt, try not to move" I say after I wipe off the dirt and blood and prepare to try and dig the bullet out of his chest. I manage to grip an edge with the knife and snake my fingers around as the bullet springs free. A fresh gush of blood pours out but he barely flinches, that is until I press my hand over wound and his whole body seems to tremble. Trying to stem the flow of blood I am suddenly pulled forward against Lucas' lips. I can feel his heartbeat through his chest as he moves his lips slowly against mine. Everything seems to fade away except for the feel of his body against mine.


End file.
